Under the Weather
by Seosh
Summary: Ziva didn't show up to work and Tony's worried sick. And somehow he ends up in bed with her.


**Summary:** Ziva didn't show up to work and Tony's worried sick. And somehow he ends up in bed with her. Tiva. Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Huh?

This one is for Sophy (Anonymous033), but I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

.::.

Under the Weather

.::.

Something was off, like a piece was missing; indeed, strangely odd.

A restless Tony glanced at the digits on the bottom left corner of his screen; 1012. She was never late, if she was he'd know about it, she always told him; period.

So when he sped into the bullpen late and found her desk absent of her jacket, bag and well, her in general, his heart sped up and panic flushed through him. He couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

And as he often found himself doing these days he scratched his throat and fidgeted with his hair as he pondered on her whereabouts.

"Stop it!" McGee's head shot from his screen to Tony's as his fingers continued to fly across the keyboard.

"Bothered by something McSensitive?"

"Yes, I'm trying to do some work, maybe you should try it too, would do you some good."

"Ziva's still not here."

"And you're not even listening." McGee watched on as his coworker stared longingly at her desk. "Could you at least stop scratching yourself?

"Uhh… I can't, it itches." Tony answered, sarcasm overpowering his response.

"Yes but you've been doing that ever since you arrived, you sure it's not a rash? You should probably go see Ducky."

He knew McGee was just trying to be nice, but he already knew why he was itching uncontrollably. He'd spent the better most of the past hour and a half worrying himself sick at his partner, and there was something in the thought of her that had him tingling all over. And to worsen the fact, the last time she disappeared without a heads up she was accused of murder, and he couldn't take that again, Ziva wasn't like that, he knew her.

He was still busy scratching himself, which had moved onto his arms when Gibbs walked in and stopped in front of his desk, curious steely blue eyes squinted at Tony, "You okay DiNozzo?"

"Ay okay, boss."

"Alright… where's Ziva?"

"I know right? That's what I've been worrying about all morning," he said way too matter-of-a-factly and earned himself another questioning glare.

"McGee check Ziva's phone location." McGee hesitated before reluctantly breezing over his keys.

"She's at home boss."

"Where do you think you're going DiNozzo?" Gibbs stood up as Tony grabbed his keys and headed out of the bullpen.

"Uhh… check on Ziva?" both Gibbs and McGee furrowed their brows at Tony's strange behavior, "Ziva is never late boss…"

"Fine go, but you get back here immediately once you've checked on her."

"I'll be back faster than you can say –" the elevator doors cut him off and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his senior field agent, he may be a joker but he had a heart; one bigger than most of them.

.::.

With three loud knocks he stood back and waited patiently; the unusual absence of the sound of bare feet on the wooden panels queried him. With another attempt he knocked, this time with a greater force than before, and very faintly he could hear coughing coming from deep within the apartment. Checking left and right of the hallway he bent down and began to pick the lock as curiosity finally won out and his patience had clearly given up.

He smiled as he heard the familiar click, and very gently he turned the knob and the door gave way, swinging open flawlessly. His smile was replaced with a frown as the coughing was amplified and echoed throughout her apartment. Shutting the door he ventured through to the source of the violent sounds.

It didn't surprise him when he found himself at the bathroom door, but he hesitated for a moment, considering the possibility of Ziva underdressed inside. He shook his head and cleared the thought as the volume inside escalated, he pushed the door open quietly and carefully, wary not to freak her out or it could mean that he would probably end up on the floor, and that wouldn't be useful when he was there to help her in the first place.

"Ziva…?" The coughing stopped and he could see her back stiffen. She was a mess, her hair hung around her face messily and from the little skin exposed on her back he could tell she was too pale to be considered just sick, "Oh crap…"

He rushed to her side and knelt down, carefully he leant over and grabbed a hair tie from the basin top and as nature took its course and her body flew into violent heaves he pulled her hair back, making sure to catch the stubborn strays then expertly he slipped her hair into a pony tail.

"T-hanks." She managed to get out before it began again, gently with his hand he stroked her back and it seemed to do the trick as she calmed down and sat down on her knees. She looked completely exhausted and her face was paler than he had first anticipated.

Rising up to his feet, he filled a cup with water from the sink and handed it to her. She took it with shaking hands, gargled and spat it back out before wiping her mouth sluggishly. Her body flailed around tiredly before she collapsed against the wall, her eyes closed and her head swung to the other side like a broke pendulum. He watched her as she shrunk even smaller, her body drowned in her pyjamas.

"Are you okay?" she looked at him incredulously.

"Stupid question, huh?"

"Does Gibbs know you're here?" her voice was hoarse and even she looked slightly taken-a-back.

"Yeh."

"…"

"You look awful."

"Why thank you."

"What did you do?"

"I do not know, probably on food."

"Off food, you mean?"

"I do not really care right now Tony."

And he had the sudden urge to just gather her little form in his arms and just hold her. She gave him a puzzled look as he crawled over to her side and slid his arms around her, and to his surprise she didn't flinch, instead she cuddled into his chest, taking as much comfort as he'd offer. It was unsuspecting, slightly odd but it felt tremendous.

"Never took you for a cuddler." He chuckled and though she looked weak she still packed quite a punch when she nudged him in the side.

"Shut up."

His hand ran up and down her side soothingly; he stared down onto her face and yeh, Gibbs would probably slap him silly, but all he wanted to do then was to be there for her, heck he'd hold her for hours and he wouldn't mind.

He must've spaced out for a bit, 'cause when he glanced down he found her eyes shut comfortably and her breathing calmed. Unsure what to do he decided to envelop her up into his arms and fumbled his way to her room.

Her bed was still a mess, the sheets tossed here and there. He placed her down softly and it wasn't until he tried to pull away that he found himself in an awkward situation. Her hands clung on tight to him and it didn't seem as though she would be letting go anytime soon. He fiddled around trying to loosen her grip but damn she wouldn't let go, and he couldn't help but silently laugh at the thought of her ninja skills even while sick and asleep.

He finally came to the conclusion that she was indeed not going to let go, and he could either end up with an aching back or settle with a beating from her when she woke. He settled with a beating, at least that wasn't guaranteed.

He pushed off his shoes and maneuvered himself into the sheets until he lay comfortable, with her by his side, arms still laced around his torso and neck. Glancing down at her peaceful face he placed a kiss onto her forehead. He couldn't care less that he was still in his suit and the fact that when Ziva came to her senses she'd probably castrate him.

Because for some reason it just felt right. Her in his arms.

Like she belonged, like they belonged.

.::.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review on your way out !


End file.
